Twisted Fates
by SayTheSay
Summary: After a mysterious event, Lucina finds herself awoken in the unknown land of Nohr along with it's inhabitants. Along those inhabitants comes Camilla, who soon, for one reason or another, becomes intersted in the traveler from the lands of Outrealm. [T-rated for possible suggestive themes]


Lucina woke up to a white ceiling, everything hurt, her head, her back, likewise a faint buzz continuously rang in her ear.

Instinctively she sat up and reached for her sword, Falchion however, was missing. Almost instantly a fierce wave of nausea hit the girl hard, the blunette groaning in misery before blacking out.

Lucina woke up again, this time to a smiling woman, dressed in white garb, a caretaker. The princess tried to rise up again quickly but the woman forced her back down. "It's okay, It's okay, I'm here to help… Don't strain yourself too hard, just breath…"

Lucina complied cautiously, slowly taking breaths and starting to regain her composure. The caretaker allowed Lucina to take as much time as needed, patiently waiting for the girl to take in everything, the multiple beds, the white sanitary room with a single metal door, the frail, thin medical gown that adorned the blue haired girl. Lucina also noticed a purple haired girl clad with black and gold armor sitting behind the caretaker, just looking directly at the blunette, without saying a word. 'A warden perhaps?' Lucina thought to herself.

After a few minutes, the princess broke the silence, "W-Where am I…?"

"In a medical bay, silly, I don't think you took that bad of a head injury to not know that." the nurse smiled back, trying to ease Lucina with the joke.

Lucina frowned, not even noticing the joke "I know what this room is, okay? I meant what land am I in? Ylisse? Plegia? Am I even on the same continent? The same timeline?"

"You are in the country of Nohr. Surely you remember." The nurse answered cheerfully.

Lucina shook her head "No I don't… I haven't ever heard of this place before."

For the first time, the nurse's smile wavered. "W-wow, you must have really hit your head hard, haven't you," the nurse stated, motioning with her head towards the purple haired girl in the back.

"Calm down, Yelia." the armored girl said, "I'm here for information. I'm not here to cause any trouble. Injuries are made on the battlefield, they are supposed to be healed in here. Well, most of the time that is."

"Y-Yes Miss Camilla, " the nurse replied,

"So…" Camilla focused her eyes on Lucina, "is the patient ready then?"

"Y-Yes."

"Great, Yelia you are dismissed."

"Understood." the nurse gave a glance of pity towards Lucina before heading out, shutting the door behind her.

"Now then…" Camilla stood up slowly, stretching before casually walking toward Lucina's hospital bed.

Lucina watched Camilla closely, anxiously anticipating a sudden movement from the purple haired woman.

However, Camilla maintained her slow waltz right to the edge of the bed, looking down into Lucina's sharp blue eyes staring right back at her.

"We did answer your question," Camilla started off, flashing Lucina an innocent smile before switching to an incredibly serious glare "Now you are going to have to answer some of mine…"

"And if I don't comply?" Lucina asked in a cold manner back.

"Well…" Camilla went back to her innocent smile, "Well I did say this room is used to heal 'most' of the time."

Lucina froze, taken aback from the girl's threat, instantly her body grew tense, ready to fight against any attempt of violence. As Lucina prepared to jump from the bed, Camilla started to giggle before spurting out into full force laughter

"Pffft if you could look at your face! My goodness! I have never got someone crazy enough to believe me before, but I'd never guess you'd want to try to escape in nothing but a gown. Do you honestly think that could ever work?" Camilla laughed out.

Lucina relaxed again surprised, but also annoyed at the giggling mess of a girl. 'Does she think this is some kind of game to me? Something to laugh about?' Unsure what to make of the multiple personality changes, Lucina sat there, confused on what to say or even do. About ready to give up on the situation, Lucina thought about trying to force another blackout on herself right before she found a purple gloved extended out to her.

"Since, you are obviously way too quick on the draw to actually make a thoughtful decision before risking your life in a extremely futile escape attempt," Camilla started off, her hand presented to Lucina, "I guess that means that you have no ill will against me or my kingdom,.. or that you are the most optimistic bad guy ever, but I'd rather believe it to be the former."

"Wait, you said 'my' kingdom?" Lucina questioned, tentatively taking Camilla's hand.

"Oh thats right, we never did get around to introductions did we? I guess I was too busy trying to intimidate you the entire time." Camilla gave a sincere smile and shook Lucina's hand. "I am Camilla, the eldest princess of this land of Nohr. And may I ask who you are?"

"I am Lucina, eldest princess of the land of Ylisse… It's a… pleasure… to meet you."

Camilla's eyes widened slightly, "As is a pleasure to meet you Princess Lucina, I believe you and I have some important information to be learned for both of our kingdoms." Camilla moved from the edge of Lucina's bed and moved closer, taking a seat comfortably near her headrest.

"Shall we?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: There might be some noticeable changes throughout this first chapter in it's pacing and direction, which is simply because through the whole chapter I was split between making this into a T-rated or M-rated storyline. After a while of thought here is my answer, this story shall be T-rated, however with M-rated one offs.**


End file.
